Tueur en série
by fham
Summary: Après que le trio de Suna ait débarqué à Konoha pour prendre un peu de vacances, certaines choses commencent à dérailler: disparitions, fugues, ...meurtres ...?Délire H24, pas de spoilers .
1. Un tueur dans la cuisine

_Nom :_ Tueur en série  
_Auteur : _Fham  
_Genre : _Horreur, Délire  
_Disclaimer : _Les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (mais si cétait le cas j'en prendrai soin ...Kiba qui déménage à Suna et Hinata aussi ...(ç)) et je ne compte pas me faire d'argent avec cette fiction (nan mais attendez vous êtes pas des pigeons, je vois pas pourquoi vous devriez payer > ) .

_Les rues sont sombres et étroites .Je marche, puis je reconnais un immeuble et m'arrête, cours .Je sens les rues qui s'allongent, s'allongent, s'allongent ...Comme si on voulait ma retenir prisonier ..._

- Non ! cria t-il

Il se tourna et regarda l'heure : 02H11 .Il avait sans doute fait un cauchemard .En se levant, il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de sueur .Il alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau quand ...

---  
I / Un tueur dans la cuisine  
---

Quand il vit qu'une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue le regardait .

- Sa...Sasu...ké ?Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ?

Il regarda la porte, puis continua .

- Et comment t'es rentré ?C'est fermé à clé ...

Ce fut quand il vut cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il comprit .

- HAAAAAAA ! (cri de terreur)

Le lendemain matin, Sakura attendait Sasuke à sa porte .

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun !  
- Bonjour .

Elle remarqua que naruto n'était pas présent .

- Tiens ?Naruto n'est pas là ?  
- Oh, je crois qu'il est parti en stage .Si je me souviens bien .  
- Ah bon .Et il est en stage où ?  
- Je sais plus, il me l'a dit un soir où j'avais un peu picolé ...Falait voir la gueule de bois que j'avais le lendemain !  
- Sasuke ?Tu bois de l'alcool, à notre âge ?  
- Bah quoi, tu savais pas que naruto cétait pire ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Lui il se drogue .  
- Hein !  
- En fin de compte sakura toi t'es encore qu'une gamine ...Jamais touché à une cigarette de sa vie, jamais bu ni fumé quoi que ce soit ...

Sa remarque fit ressortir la 2e sakura .Elle lui prit le col et le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, puis dit :

- Viens avec des clopes ce soir à 18H devant la fontaine de la place et je te montrerai si j'y ai jamais touché !

Illa regarda d'un regard méprisant, puis émit un "hm" qui semblait vouloir dire oui .Il se mit en route pour le lieu de rendez-vous de Kakashi qui allait une fois de plus être en retard .Sakura, quand à elle, rentra .Le rendez-vous n'était pas pour tout de suite, et elle allait sûrement une fois de plus devoir attendre des heures .Elle s'allongea, puis s'endormit .

L'heure du rendez-vous, Sakura dormait, Sasuke attendait, et Kakashi était à la bourre .

- Pff, encore en retard ... râla le Uchiha  
_pourtant le jour où je comptais lui parler sérieusement ..._ se dit-il

D'un geste désintéressé, il rentra finalement chez lui après une demi-heure d'attente .

- Enfin !Ce sera plus amusant ce soir .

"Ce soir", c'était celui où une fête était organisé .Une grande et tout et tout .En fait c'était les parents de Kiba qui étaient partis faire un petit voyage, alors pour fêter ça ...;)

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, il arriva devant sa maison .Il ouvrit la porte, posa son sac et se fit à manger .

_tant pis pour la missio_n se dit-il

De toute façon sakura n'était pas là, Naruto plus au village et qu'aurait fait Sasuke seul ?Lorsque ce fut prêt, il s'assit et mangea .

----

Lorque Sakura se réveilla, elle regarada l'heure et se mit à paniquer

_Merde il est déjà si tard !Je ne serai jamais là à l'heure !_

Elle arrêta soudainement sa peur quand elle se dit qu'elle avait raison .

_A quoi bon y aller, puisque l'heure est largement dépassée ..._

Et elle descendit car c'était l'heure de dîner .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, le chap 1 est fini !Alors vous en pensez quoi ?Vous aimez ?Vous aimez pas ?M'enfin bon je suppose que vous pouvez pas encore déterminer ...  
Voilà sur ce je n'ai plus rien à ajouter ...Ah peut-être que je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire ...  
Donc si un truc tarde, il tarde, mais il arrive .


	2. Un tueur sur le palier

_Nom :_ Tueur en série  
_Auteur : _Fham  
_Genre : _Horreur, Délire ironique  
_Disclaimer : _Les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (mais si cétait le cas j'en prendrai soin ...Kiba qui déménage à Suna et Hinata aussi ...) et je ne compte pas me faire d'argent avec cette fiction (nan mais attendez vous êtes pas des pigeons, je vois pas pourquoi vous devriez payer) .

Si vous avez trouvé que le chapitre 2 était court, relisez-le; il n'était pas entier

---  
II / Un tueur sur le palier  
---

Résultat des courses pour la mission : Sakura qui dort, Sasuke qui décide de ne pas venir, et Naruto parti du village ...  
Quand Kakashi découvrit que le groupe avait séché, il entra dans une colère noire qu'il ne montra pas .Toujours son air insouciant ...Toujours son air insouciant .Mais l'heure de la fête de Kiba approchait; tout le monde au village savait son existence et il était persuadé que Sakura et Sasuke y seraient .

Mais encore falait-il qu'ils y aillent ...En fait, elle avait lieu vers 20h15-20h30 mais, mais !Sakura avait son défi avec Sasuke (voir chap 1) à relever à 20h ...Espérons qu'ils ne se feront pas choper par Kakashi ...Nous ne pouvons faire que ça ...Enfin vous, moi je fais ce que je veux dans ma fic lol.

Un peu plus tôt, à Suna, Gaara partait pour Konoha, officiellement .C'était juste pour quelques jours .

_En me souvenant des guides, j'ai 3 jours de marche à pied ...Vaudrait mieux que je me trouve un moyen de transport ._ se dit-il

Justement, une étrange machine passait, pilotée par un habitant d'un autre village .Le voyageur fit signe à la voiture -car c'en était une mais ils en ont pas là-bas - de s'arrêter, et elle s'exécuta .

- Oui ?  
- D'ici Konoha, combien de temps faut-il dans ton étrage machine ?  
- Ah je vois .Vous êtes shinobi .Et bien ...

Le conducteur se mit à compter

- ça raccoucira d'un ou deux jours .  
- Très bien .Alors emmène-moi-y, je te paierai si tu veux .

Lorsque l'homme entendit le mot "payer", une lueur brilla dans ses yeux .

- D'accord !

Et la voiture démarra, Gaara à l'intérieur .

Ce soir-là fut un soir qui marqua tous les habitants qui étaient à cette soirée .Ils étaient une trentaine .D'après Sasuke, certains étaient des dealers .Il faut dire qu'il était si bien informé de ce genre de chose qu'à la fin tout le monde pensait qu'il avait raison .En fait, Kakashi était perché sur le toit et à chaque foit que quelqu'un était sur le point d'entrer il criait "Stop !" et l'examinait attentivement, dans l'espoir de dénicher Sasuke et Sakura .En vain .  
Pour la bonne raison que Sasuke et Sakura ne vinrent pas .  
Ce soir-là Sasuke se prit un vent .Un gros, même .Sakura était privée de sorite à cause de ses notes et ne put venir .Dommage pour elle .Juste quand Sasuke rentra, son portable sonna, avec Haruka Kanata en sonnerie.

- Allô ?  
- Sasuke, c'est ho--  
- Ah c'est toi Sakura ?Tu vois je n'ai pas le tempàs de parler à des gens comme toi .  
- Mais ...--  
-Désolé .

Et il raccrocha .

Du côté de Gaara, ça avançait .Il était arrivé à une gare .L'homme qui l'y avait conduit lui avait donné un papier avec l'itinéraire à suivre dessus .

- Dans cette station, il y a un train pour une ville pas loin de Konoha .De la gare à là oùvous voulezaller, il doit avoir une heure ou deux à pied .

Le chauffeur fut un des rare à voir Gaara sourire le seul même je crois oO.

- Merci .Voici l'argent pour tout cela .dit-il, toujours souriant

Et l'homme sourit à son tour .

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi .répondit-il en s'inclinant poliment .

On aurait presque cru que Gaara était "normal" et ami de longue date aveccelui qui l'avait en face de lui, si quelque chose n'avait pas cassé l'ambiance .

-Youhou !Gaara !

Il se retourna et vit ...

- Temari !

Elle se jeta sur son frère, dotée d'un attention maternelle .Malheureusement, celui-ci esquiva .

- Temari !Qu'as-tu essayé de faire ?lui dit-il d'un ton paniqué  
- Bah, un câlin, ça se voit bien, non ?  
- Oui, justement !Tu as failli... lui répondit-il, toujours paniqué

Profitant de ce moment d'innatention, son second frère lui sauta dessus, tentant lui aussi une attaque raprochée, qui fut elle aussi évitée .

- Kankurô !  
- Yo !  
- Mais ...Que ...Qu'est-ce que vous ...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Eh bien ...Quand on t'a vu partir comme ça de Suna, on s'est posé des questions et t'a pris en filature ...  
- Ce n'était pas facile ...se plaignit Kankurô  
- Oui, mais nous y sommes arrivés ensemble !

Tous deux se regardèrent et lachèrent un "Yes !" .

- Hééééé, Temariii, Kankuroo ...!Je vous rapelle que vous avez peur de moi normalement !grogna Gaara en montrant le script  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gaara ?C'est toi qui as fait dérapper tout ça en souriant au chauffeur !  
- Bon, très bien !Recommençons donc le chapitre du début !dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Mais tout à coup, une brune totalement délurée débarqua d'on ne sait où et adressa la parole au trio Gaara-Temari-Kankurô .

- Z'etes qui, vous ?demanda Kankurô, pas très rassuré  
- Moi ?Fham .Celle qui est en train d'écrire tout ça .Alors vous êtes bien gentils, vous allez bien continuer ce chapitre sinon ...répondit-elle en haussant le ton pour la dernière phrase .  
- Oka-- répondit Temari, qui aurait voulu avoir le temps de finir son "Okay"

Et la brune disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle apparut .  
Peu de temps après, les trois shinobis de réunirent .

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ?Je voudrais bien recommencer, mais avec l'autre ...demanda Gaara  
- Bah, on va devoir continuer .Pas le choix .  
- Ouais .

Et une voix aux hauts-parleurs annonça un train sur le point d'entrer en gare .Gaara sortit le bout de papier de sa poche, et prit un air qu'il n'avait pas habituellement .

- Hé !C'est le train que je prends !

Il regarda les autres et soupira .

- Mais bon, je suppose que vous venez aussi ...

Les deux autres aquiescèrent de la tête, puis se mirent en route vers le guichet .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors alors ?Vous avez pensé quoi du chap 2 ?En attendant, ne manquez pas le 3 !Au programe :Du passage de savon, du répondeur, du train, et de la marche à pied !Et bien sûr, toujours autant de délires !

P.S. : Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 2 en entier, la première fois ...C'est une manie chez moi (éè) ...


	3. Un tueur dans le jardin

Nom : Tueur en série  
Auteur : Fham  
Genre : Horreur, Délire ironique  
Disclaimer : Les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (mais si cétait le cas j'en prendrai soin ...Kiba qui déménage à Suna et Hinata aussi ...) et je ne compte pas me faire d'argent avec cette fiction (nan mais attendez vous êtes pas des pigeons, je vois pas pourquoi vous devriez payer) .

---  
III / Un tueur dans le jardin  
---

Entre Sasuke et Sakura ça n'allait pas mieux .Pire même .Après s'être fait passer un savon par Kakashi, Sasuke n'adressa plus la parole à Sakura .Et quand il ne le faisait pas, il l'ignorait .

- Dis, Sasuke-kun ...  
- Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible .Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci .

Et il ne faisait pas le bruit du bip sonore .

Après une mission, Sakura décida de rentrer un peu plus tard et fit une tentative de visite surprise chez Sasuke .

- Sasukeeeee ! beuglait-elle en tambourinant à la porte

En entandant la voix de Sakura, Sasuke décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là .

- Euh ...Je suis pas là ! cria t-il en courant se cacher dans un placard à sa chambre

Sakura, à la porte, affichait un air étoné .

- ...

_Bah, tant pis !_

-------

Pour la team de Gaara, ça avançait .Et à près de 300 km/h, vu qu'ils voyageaient en TGV .

Dans la rame où ils étaient régnait une étrange atmosphère .Tout le monde était curieux, inquiet ou intimidé à la vue du jeune roux d'1m46 portant une jarre dans le dos, mais aussi à la vue de son frère et de sa soeur .Pourtant, personne n'osait leur poser de questions directement .Seuls quelques enfants souflaient à leur mère un "Regarde maman, le monsieur roux sans sourcils" et la mère répondait "Oui, j'ai vu" .

En fait, Temari admirait les installations, Kankurô essayait de dormir et Gaara regardait défiler le paysage à a fenêtre .

- ...Et ça, et ça, et ça, et ça ...!-- lâchait temari en touchant tour à tour presque tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main  
- Temari, j'essaie de dormir . se plaignit Kankurô

Et comme d'habitude, Gaara ne disait rien .

- ...

Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit sa soeur ."C'est toi qui a souri !"Sourir, lui ?Commençait-il vraiment à changer ?Il s'inquiéta soudainement .En ce moment, il voyait les choses du bon côté ...Depuis son combat contre Uzumaki Naruto .

_Uzumaki ...Naruto ..._

Soudainement, une voix dans le micro annonça que le train entrait en gare .En entendant le nom, il se rapella où ils descendaient .

- Les gars, annonça t-il, c'est notre gare .

-------

Retour à Sakura .N'entendant (heureusement ?) pas la réponse de Sasuke, elle se dit qu'il était sûrement sorti, mais par innatention donna un minuscule coup dans la porte qui n'était pas fermée par manque de temps, ce qui l'ouvrit .

_Tiens ?Il a laissé ouvert ..._

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil depuis la porte et s'apperçut que la maison était allumée

_C'est ouvert et allumé ...Si ça se trouve, il est là mais n'a pas entendu ... _se dit elle en pleine réfléction qui demandait trop de Q.I. .

Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke apparut, des shurikens plantés dans les bras et les genous, et des kunais dans les jambes .

- AAAAAAAAAAH ! (cri de peur)

Et elle tomba .On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'évanouissait, mais non, elle avait trébuché sur une ordure qui traînait par là .

- Hé, le narrateur !Cette ordure, c'est mon portable !Je sais que c'est un vieux, mais à ce point ...! cria Sasuke

Oups ...Bon, Sakura trébucha sur quelque chose à terre .Et ce quelque chose, c'était le portable de Sasuke !Dommaaaaaage .

Sasuke se mit à engueuler Sakura .

- Mais regarde ça, éléphant !Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon portable !

En effet, ce n'était plus que de la bouillie de portable .Mais bon, comme c'était un vieux ...Vous voyez les gros Nokia ?

Allez hop, Sasuke se mit une fois de plus à râler .Au fait, s'il avait été plein de projectiles, c'était parce qu'une -enfin, plusieurs- boite qui en contenait lui était tombé dessus .

Sakura voyait bien qu'il lui en voulait et était en train d'essayer de se faire pardonner .

- Sa...Sasuke-kun !Calme-toi !Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
- Hmm ?Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? répéta t-il  
- Oui, ce que je peux faire pour toi . répéta une fois de plus Sakura qui semblait avoir assimilé la fonction perroquet

Sasuke se mit à la fixer d'un regardperçant .

- Peut-être que tu pourr-- ...  
- Oh, tu as vu l'heure ?Je dois y aller !

Et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et partit .

- ...

Des heures plus tard ...

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvée ?  
- Non .Mais ne vous en faites pas, madame, elle est sûrement cachée quelque part .  
- Oui, mais où ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

- Aaaah, pourquoi la police est-elle si incompétente ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, fin du chap 3 !Dans le 4, les choses sérieuses commencent, normalement (normalement ...) !Une preview ?Ben ...  
Je vous garde la surprise !XD

Pour répondre un peu aux reviews ..  
Tchingtchong : Où est naruto ?On le saura plus tard ...  
Karasu999 : Et bien ...Oui puisqu'on vient de le voir dans ce chap .De toute façon, quand l'auteur est fan de Gaara et de Temari, t'en fais pas, on risque très fort de voir le trio !  
Tafolpamadlaine : Et oui, tu crois quoi ...Je trouve TOUJOURS les bons rôles à tout le monde !  
mode part-dans-son-délire on  
Mouhahaha !

Bon, voilà, c'est vraiment fini !Au prochain chap !()/ ))


	4. Un tueur dans la rue

Nom : Tueur en série  
Auteur : Fham  
Genre : Horreur, Délire ironique qui devient un peu plus sérieux dans ce chap ...  
Disclaimer : Les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (mais si cétait le cas j'en prendrai soin ...Kiba qui déménage à Suna et Hinata aussi ...Itachi qui décide soudainement de chercher l'asile politique à Suna lui aussi) et je ne compte pas me faire d'argent avec cette fiction (nan mais attendez vous êtes pas des pigeons, je vois pas pourquoi vous devriez payer) .

----  
IV / Un tueur dans la rue  
----

_Konoha ...Mon village natal ..._

_---_

- Alors ça y est, ils sont là ?  
- Oui ...  
- Hé, tu sais quoi ?Y parait que y'a un beau gosse parmi eux !

Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était que le "beau gosse" était à deux mètres d'elles .En gros, elles n'avaient rien à foutre de lui .  
Il était vrai qu'il était perché à un arbre et qu'il eut été difficile de l'appercevoir pour la bonne raison qu'il était dissimulé par les branches environantes .  
Lui, n'en avait rien à faire et réfléchissait .Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le mot "beau gosse", il émergea de ses pensées doucement .Il sentit le vent effleurer ses joues et son front, puis entreprit de descendre de l'arbre .Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement des deux filles discuttant en bas de l'arbre, lorsqu'elles vurent descendre un enfant de 12 ans d'un haut arbre sans les mains !Tout simplement en posant les pieds sur le tronc .

Lorsqu'il fut bien assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, elles recommencèrent à piailler .

- Il est bizzare ...  
- ...mais il a de la classe !

Puis elles lachèrent toutes les deux un "Kyaa !" .

Autre part dans Konoha, un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant résonait répititivement .Une voix peut-être humaine semblait émettre des mots dont parfois l'intonation changeait, une sorte de mélodie qui n'avait rien d'humaine, elle .  
En observant bien dans la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette humaine qui semblait se diriger vers une autre silhouette .  
Et elle avait quelque chose dans les mains .

Encore ailleurs dans Konoha, un blondinet marchait dans les rues, l'air rêveur, jusqu'à ce qu'un brun s'arrête devant lui et que l'autre lève la tête .

- Yo . lança le brun  
- Salut .  
- Alors, c'était comment ?  
- Bien .J'ai appris plein de trucs .  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Comment on créé une nouvelle technique, comment on amplifie son chakra ...Et surtout, comment on devient intelligent !  
- Whaou ...Je pense que ça te servira, Naruto . répondit le brun  
- C'est sûr ! répondit celui-ci en un grand sourire sincère  
- Ah, au fait !Toi qui est son plus grand fan, Gaara et sa bande sont au village depuis ce matin !  
- Ah bon ?Faudra que je leur rende visite . dit-il toujours en souriant  
- On dirait que Gaara a changé ...  
- Changé ? demanda t-il encore et toujours en souriant  
- Moui .Tu sais, il a l'air plus ..._Normal .  
_- Normal ?

Cette fois-ci, il prit un air étonné .

- Maintenant il a l'air plus _saint d'esprit .  
_- Ça, ça m'étonne de lui .Enfin, tout arrive .

Ils se firent un "au revoir" de la main, puis se séparèrent .Sasuke (car c'était lui le brun) partit on ne sait où, Naruto, lui, partit en direction du seul hôtel de Konoha (il n'y en avait qu'un vraiment dans la ville, mais un nombre assez important dans les alentours, pour les touristes) : Ureshi Ashita, l'heureux lendemain .A moins de loger chez un habitant de la ville, Gaara ne pouvait être que là .  
Au passage, il croisa la mère de Sakura, les yeux rouges .

- Bonjour madame Haruno !Quelque chose ne va pas ?

En le voyant, elle se remit à sanglotter à grosses larmes .Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation :

- C'est ma ...ma petite (snif) Sakura ...Elle n'est pas ...Rentrée (snif) depuis ...Trois (snif) jou(snif)rs !  
- Allons madame, ne vous en faites pas on finira bien par la retrouver !  
- C'est ce que (snif) la police m'a dit .  
- Ne vous en faites pas .

Il continua son chemin et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit .

_Mais au fait ...Ça, Sasuke me l'avait pas dit !_

Il se retourna et fixa au moins deux bonnes secondes le vide, puis continua sa route .

_Bah, il le sait peut-être pas ._

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, il arriva devant l'hôtel .Il se précipita sur le récepioniste pour savoir dans quelle chambre était Gaara .

- Nom et prénom, s'il vous plaît . répondit lassivement le réceptioniste

C'est alors que Naruto réalisa qu'il ne conaissait pas son nom de famille .Sabaku no, peut-être ?Non .Il tenta la description physique :

- Un petit roux de mon âge et presque ma taille, avec un kanji sur le front, accompagné d'une blonde de 15 ans et d'un brun de 14 ans le visage teinté de traits violets, ça vous va ?

Le réceptioniste eut un sourire en coin .

- En effet .Sauf que la personne que vous avec décrite est plus grande que vous ne le dites .  
- Oui, mais ça on s'en fout ! cria nerveusement la blond  
- Sa chambre est la 112 .  
- Merci .

Il monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres du premier étage, chercha quelle chambre était la 112 et quelle était sa position, puis frappa .Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit, il eut une bonne surprise :

- WOW !Euh ...Salut .

En effet, Gaara était devenu significativement plus grand, il faisait presque désormais la taille de Sasuke .Il était toujours roux, avait toujours les yeux verts, toujours "aï" sur le front, toujours ses cernes .Par contre, quelque chose en lui avait changé, comme si en le voyant on n'avait plus envie de partir loin, quelque part où l'on était sûr de ne jamais le revoir nous fixer comme il le faisait ...Non .Maintenant, il inspirait la confiance, comme s'il n'avait plus ses pulsions .  
En fait on avait surtout l'impression qu'il dormait sur place .  
Normal pour un insomniaque .

Le blond entra et s'assit sur le canapé .

_Rouge, comme le sang ..._ se surprit à remarquer Naruto

Le roux sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'eau, attrappa une chaise et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table basse .Il s'assit bientôt à son tour et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux .  
Peut-être qu'il faisait encore un peu peur, finalement, avec son regard qui transperce tout .  
Enfin bon, cette scène dura de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que Naruto se décide à engager maladroitement la conversation .

- Et sinon ...Temari et Kankurô ne sont pas là ?  
- Si, ils sont dans d'autres chambres .  
- Ah .

Et ce fut toute leur conversation .Ce n'était pas que l'atmosphère était tendue, mais Gaara ne disait rien -comme d'habitude- et Naruto ne savait pas que dire .  
La seule chose qui brisa le silence, fut que quelqu'un frappait à la porte .Et vu la force et le rythme des coups, c'était sûrement une fille, qui d'ailleurs, n'attendit pas qu'on lui ouvre et rentra directement .

- Dis, Gaara, je voulais te demander pour la--

Lorsqu'elle vit Naruto, elle arrêta sa phrase et lâcha un cri d'étonnement: Gaara avait de la visite, et c'était plutôt rare .

- Hé, mais c'est le blondinet brailleur ! pouffa t-elle  
- Temari . le reprit Gaara  
- Ah oui, désolée .

Elle tourna les yeux vers la table basse et fronça les sourcils .

- Des verres ?Vous comptiez faire un apéritif ?  
- Oui et non .On discutait juste . répondit le roux

Quand naruto entendit le mot discutait, il sursauta .

_Discutait ?On n'a échangé que trois phrases !Je dirais plutôt que c'était un silence pesant ...A moins que l'on n'ait parlé plus qu'il ne le fait d'habitude !_ se dit-il

- Ah bon .Ça, ça m'étonne de toi .Enfin bon, l'Hokage veut te voir pour Haruno Sakura .Et ça risque d'être long ... continua t-elle en regardant Naruto .  
- D'accord . répondit Gaara d'un ton las et en se levant

Pendant son mouvement, il se retourna vers le blond .

- Naruto ...Vu que ce sera long, je ne te retiens pas de partir .

Traduction: "Comme ça sera long de m'attendre, tu peux partir si tu veux ." .Il se tourna vers la porte, fit trois pas, puis se retourna; Naruto était levé .

- Hey, et le "au revoir" ? lança t-il

En prononçant cette phrase il eut la chance inspérée de voir un Gaara plongé entre la sincérité, la mélancolie et la tristesse .  
Décidément .  
Et ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre en silence .


	5. Un tueur dans quartier

Titre : Tueur en série  
Auteur : Fham  
Genre : Délire  
Disclaimer : Les persos de naruto ne sont pas à moi (sinon j'en prendrais soin), blabla ...  
Si vous trouvez le chapitre centré sur Gaara, sumimasen TT  
Et j'ai peur que Tueur en série tourne à FBI portés disparus TT (le dimanche soir sur la 2 si vous voulez voir), mais j'essaie qu'on en arrive pas là ...

---  
V / Un tueur dans le quartier  
---

- Gaara, l'Hokage veut te voir .Pour Haruno Sakura .

Et ils franchirent tous les trois la porte en silence .Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Gaara et Temari sortaient du bureau de la cheftaine du village, l'air grave: Sakura Haruno était portée disparue et ils devaient aider pour les recherches .

_Dommage, ça nous gâche nos vacances à Konoha_ songea Temari

Quand à Gaara, il se sentait bizarre ...Il allait enfin aider quelqu'un ...Aider quelqu'un ...La perspective lui semblait irréelle, surtout si c'était aider quelqu'un de Konoha, en se remémorant son combat contre Lee ou Sasuke .

Et Naruto ?Lui, il était rentré .Peut être était-il en ce moment présent en train de manger, de ranger, ou de dormir, qui sait ?

Le roux regretta deux minutes d'avoir laissé partir le blond, puis se retourna vers son équipe et cria:

- Formatioon !

Temari et Kankurô se mirent à côté de Gaara, puis ils commencèrent .  
Gaara cria faiblement d'une voix ...Afreuse, nasillarde, moche ...Bref, c'était la sienne, cette chose !

- Gaara !

Temari suivit .

- Temari !

Puis ce fut le tour de Kankurô .

- Kankurô !

Et tous en même temps, ils se mirent à brailler (après de multiples essais):

- A nous trois nous formons le super power ranger !Super power rangeeeer !

Ils braillèrent un "Ninjaaaa !", puis le roux reprit un peu de sérieux .

- Dispersion !

Tous les trois se séparèrent .Temari s'occupa de la zone à l'est, où il y avait les quartiers commerçants, Kankurô de celle à l'ouest, les quartiers résidentiels et Gaara du sud, la forêt .

En arrivant à son but, Temari commença à glâner des informations .Tout d'abord elle se rapella que Sakura avait été portée disparue à 22H40 .Il était 10H25, ce qui faisait que le signalement avait eu lieu il y avait 11H45 .  
Les recherches commmençaient un peu tard, mais bon que voulez-vous, à Konoha, ce sont des feignants qui aiment dormir .  
Elle s'avança vers le commerce le plus proche d'un air las de "gâcher" ses vacances .

Kankurô, lui, procéda plus méthodiquement: il acheta des feuilles, un stylo et trouva une photo, puis bricola un avis de recherche qu'il photocopia (si si, les photocopieuses ça existe chez eux) en de nombreux exemplaires, qu'il placarda un peu partout .

Quand à Gaara ...Lui il avait le plus dur et le plus probable, la forêt .Abscence de témoins occulaires, tranquillité ... Le top pour la fugue ou l'enlèvement .Surtout que dans un village dont le nom veut dire "feuille", ce n'était pas les arbres qui manquaient .  
D'un air décidé, il franchit la lisière de la forêt .Il observa d'un rapide coup d'oeil les environs, espérant trouver quelque chose (bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas) .  
Il eut un air découragé quelques secondes, se disant que c'était chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, puis cet air disparut quand il apperçut une silhouette .  
Finalement, il y aurait quand même peut-être des témoins occulaires ?Il se dirigea souriant vers cette silhouette .

Autre part, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade menait une enquête: Konoha doit-il être politiquement de gauche ou de droite ?  
Etrangement, personne n'avait voulu répondre .  
Peut-être parce que les habitants ne conaissaient rien en politique .  
C'est sûr que quand on demande à des gamins de douze ans ...

Le bruit que produisaient des coups répétés sur la porte la sortit de son instant de réflexion; c'était Uzumaki Naruto .

_Encore ce blondinet ?_ se demanda t-elle

Elle prononça un "Entrez !" puis commença à l'interroger:

- Que veux-tu ? lâcha t-elle d'une voix grave  
- Eh bien, pour la mission à propos de Haruno Sakura ...J'aimerais aider .  
- Aider ?Hmm ...

Elle consulta ses fiches .

- Alors, voyons-voir ...Selon l'article 3-121 ...Hmm ...

Elle chercha encore quelques minutes, puis émit une réponse .

- Ah, voilà .Alors ...Selon l'article 3-121 du code des ninjas, si tu veux participer du dois convaincre tous les membres de ton équipe (en l'occurence ici, seul Sasuke, Sakura étant portée disparue) de mener à bien cette mission, et toute l'équipe devra le faire .Je n'ai pas le droit d'accorder sur un coup de tête un poste de plus dans ce genre de missions, tu comprends ?  
- Oui ...En fin de compte, je dois juste faire en sorte que Sasuke accepte de chercher Sakura avec moi !  
- C'est ça .  
- OK .Bon, ben j'ai du travail alors !

Il quitta la pièce et s'orienta vers la maison du Uchiha .

Gaara s'approcha souriant de la silhouette .Une fois à quelques mètres, il posa un "Excusez moi ?" qui lui semblait tout à fait correct, jusqu'au moment où cette même silhouette s'enfuie en guise de réponse .  
Se posant nombre de questions, il décida de la poursuivre puisque cette fois-ci il n'avait plus sa gourde de sable sur le dos et donc ne faisait plus du 5cm/an .Non, il marchait et courait à une vitesse normale .Et en plus, pour une fois, il se posait des questions, alors c'était dire !  
Il examina la personne qu'il poursuivait: Une personne pas très musclée, qui devait mesurer à peu près 1m50 .  
Il pensa à Uchiha Sasuke .

Naruto arrivait chez le brun .Il sonna, et cette fois, Sasuke ne répondit pas "Je ne suis pas là" en se cachant dans un placard .Il ouvrit tout simplement la porte .

- ...Ouais ?  
- Salut, Sasuke .Tu sais, Sakura est portée disparue ...  
- Ah bon ?demanda t-il d'un air je-ne-sais-rien-du-tout, d'ailleurs on voyait presque l'auréole voler  
- Depuis hier soir .Si je veux aider pour les recherches, je suis obligé de te demander d'y aller aussi ...Alors, tu veux participer aux recherches ?

Pendant quelques instants, le brun resta silencieux, instants que Naruto avait interprété comme temps requis pour se remettre du choc de la disparition de sa coéquipière .

- ...Non !

En fait, il se disait "Je dois y aller, mais je veux pas ..." .Et finalement, il opta pour le choc négatif .  
Naruto, lui, n'en revenait pas .Sasuke avait refusé ?Il regarda au ciel s'il ne voyait pas un éléphant rose voler (après tout je vous rapelle que Naruto fume du ...) .

- Mais ...Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Sasuke fixa le mur d'un regard froid .

- Elle me soule cette fontaine .Déjà, elle me parle comme si j'avais cinq ans, elle débarque à l'impro devant ma porte, du coup je suis obligé de me cacher, et maintenant il faudrait que je l'aide !Non .

Sous le choc, Naruto essaya de le faire venir tout de même:

- Mais ...Sasuke, viens !Y'a déjà les trois du sable !  
- Oui, et alors ?Ce sont pas mes amis, à moi !

Le blond marqua un court instant de réflexion .

- Ah oui c'est vrai .Baaah je sais pas, euh ...Viens, euh, tu pourras ...Tu pourras draguer Temari ! lança le blond, tout content de son idée  
- La blonde à quatre couettes ? rapliqua le brun soudainement intéressé  
- Oui .  
- Bon, c'est d'accord .Mais tu me colles pas dans les pattes, hein ?  
- Mais oui, t'en fais pas .Bon, c'est cool !On va enfin pouvoir y aller !  
- Temari j'arrive . lâcha tout bas sasuke  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien .

Et ils partirent au bureau de Tsunade .

Du côté de Gaara, la course poursuite s'engageait .Qui était cette mystérieuse personne ?  
Il crut un entre un "non" prononcé par une voix féminine .

_Une fille ?_ se dit-il

L'inconnue opta pour plusieurs plans, à priori .Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle tout simplement pas .Elle redoubla de vitesse, s'enfuit de branche en branche, utilisa une technique pour se camoufler ...Rien n'y faisait, Gaara le poursuivait toujours .Alors elle atteignit la cime d'un arbre et fit un demi-tour digne de Matrix: elle descendit non pas tout simplement verticalement, mais de sorte à former un arc de cercle de l'arbre au sol.Un peu comme quand ils marchent sur les murs et redescendent dans Matrix .  
Mais hélas, croyant que Gaara reproduirait ses mouvements, elle se fit avoir: le roux s'était arrêté quelques secondes et avait compris sa stratégie .Il lui était alors facile de la rattraper et de découvrir son identité .  
Il sortit les menottes que lui avait offert tsunade, pour sa mission et les attacha aux poignets de la fugitive .

- Bien essayé le coup à la Matrix .Mais dommage pour toi, je suis un fan de la trilogie .  
- Super . commenta lassivement l'inconnue

En entedant cette voix, Gaara eut un déclic; il la reconaissait .Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part ...Mais où ?Il réfléchit un instant .

- Hinata !Hinata Hyûga ! se souvint-il finalement

Il fixa la prétendue Hinata; elle avait une casquette bleue .Aussitôt, il rentreprit de l'enlever .  
Après quelques débattements, ce fut chose fairte .Et c'était bel et bien hinata .

---  
Fin du chapitre 5 D!Dans le 6 ...  
(musique de suspense)  
Du déguisement, des interrogatoires et des lettres ...surprenantes !Ne le manquez pas, car je pense qu'il sortira très vite D !

PS: Oui je sais, Gaara se balade pour avoir mis trois siècles à voir le visage de Hinata xD.Hey non non, stop, on ne se moque pas, parce que moi je suis payée pour !èé  
(Même si en fait non ...)


End file.
